<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like father like son by evanescentdawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802924">like father like son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn'>evanescentdawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klelijah [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow of Mikael is larger than anyone of them imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson &amp; Klaus Mikaelson, Mikael &amp; Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klelijah [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like father like son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Prompt) 16. Things you said with no space between us</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah grabbed Niklaus’ arms roughly, in his disbelieving anger. “Me! <em>Me</em>, the brother who had stood with you for all the years. Through <em>everything</em>—”   </p><p>“How could you <em>ever</em> think—” Elijah cut himself off, realising just then the hand under him was trembling. </p><p>Looked up, eyes wide, to see his brother with hunched shoulders and <em>cowering</em>.</p><p>In an instance, Elijah let go of his hand like it burned. </p><p>The boiling anger festering in him had vanished. He stared at his hands that had been grabbing Niklaus’ arms to the point of bruising; then at Niklaus, who was still <em>trembling</em>. Closing in on himself. He looked so small.</p><p>And Elijah had done that. </p><p>(No better than father)</p><p>Dizzy and numb with a feeling that he couldn’t describe, Elijah opened his mouth and closed it. </p><p><em>It was an mistake,</em> he wanted to say,<em> It was a misunderstanding, I didn’t mean to— I just —</em></p><p>Just what? </p><p>Niklaus was not looking at him, Elijah wanted to grab his face and turned it to him. To tell him, <em>it wasn’t - I wouldn’t - never - </em></p><p>But instead, came out, barely a whisper, broken, was: </p><p>“Do you really think that of me?” </p><p>Niklaus did not respond. </p><p>And in that moment, the insects in the forest seemed all of a sudden louder. The only sound Elijah could hear. Clear and sharp. Buzzing in his ears.  </p><p>Someone was screaming in the distant.</p><p>It took a moment to realise that it was him. His voice clawing desparately inside him. No, no, <em>no</em> -</p><p>Not like <em>this</em> - </p><p>Elijah couldn’t. He couldn’t leave his brother like this. Swallowing around the tightness of his throat, Elijah moved towards his brother. And the gentlest movement, so careful, he cupped Niklaus’ neck and pressed the foreheads together. </p><p>(I don’t care. This changes nothing. You’re my brother, niklaus. Always and forever)</p><p>(I’m sorry I’m sorry <em>i’msorryimsorryimsorry</em>) </p><p>Niklaus wreched away from their touch, like it was painful. And Elijah stumbled back and wanted run after him, stop him, to pull him back—</p><p>But then Niklaus was suddenly grabbing his shirt at the front, heaving and shaking terribly -like he was <em>sobbing</em>-  and buried his head in his shoulders. </p><p>Elijah breathed in sharply and immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, his knee weak with overwhelming, staggering relief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had totally forgotten that I written this—was going through my tumblr stuff when I came across this and oh boyyy,<br/>FEELINGS </p><p>I love that large shadow of Mikael hanging over the boys and while Klaus gets compared and has so many parallels with him—I wanted to explore it with Elijah.<br/>After all, Mikael had ruined all of of them and not just Klaus. :)</p><p> </p><p>And as always, thanks for reading! You’re a gem. ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>